Most standard personal computer type systems, for example, the IBM.TM. PC, various clones thereof, and equivalent types of computers manufactured by various makers include disk drive bays adapted to receive a variety of different disk type memory devices. Computers of this type are generally referred to throughout this specification as PC devices or PC's.
There are many instances where it is required to use a printer to print out information from a PC and such printers are commonly provided as separate units, connected to the PC by an appropriate cable connection, plugs and sockets. It has, however, been recognized by the inventor that there are many situations where it would be advantageous to incorporate a small and compact printer within the PC itself and that furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such printer in a modular form which would enable the printer to be engaged with the PC disk drive bay of existing PC's.